Ever The Same
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Naruto breaksdown after killing some enemy ninja, will Sasuke catch him when he falls? Will their feelings be revealed? Is it all just a joke? SasuNaru Songfic No suicide or major sadness


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto that belongs to some Japanese guy who's name I can't be bothered to type and the song is by Rob Thomas (the lead singer guy from matchbox 20 who went solo) and it's called 'Ever The Same'

**AN:** I thought of this songfic while listening to this song while in a car and it was playing. I no amazing how my mind works ne? Anyways I hope you enjoy this…and yeah…I'm never going to be able to hear this song without thinking SasuNaru now. But when am I not thinking about SasuNaru? Okay well anyways ignore me I think my vanilla coke bubble gum is going to my head somehow. So I hope you enjoy,

Peace!

Oh and this is before Snake Head…..also Sasuke may be kinda OOC but it was the only way I could make it fit with this storyline…and I didn't want to change once I had started so deal! 'crosses arms and glares'

_Song lyrics_

**Edited:** 28/05/08 or 05/28/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Ever The Same

We were running through the forest, trying desperately to outrun our pursuers. We knew we couldn't beat them, sure we had taken down three but there were still 7 more.

Jumping over a log, I landed and started to run again. Quickly looking to my left to make sure Naruto was keeping up, I felt slight panic rise in my throat when I couldn't see him, but a few seconds later he jumped down from a tree and started running next to me once again.

I couldn't help but notice that his orange jacket was now missing.

Turning his head, we locked eyes and I was startled to see fear in them, but before I could think of what – other then what was already happening – could be scaring him, he was running towards me and within a few movements, he was pressed up against me, our chests together.

He might have whispered something but I didn't hear it as he threw himself forwards, his arms grabbing my waist and crushing me tight to him.

My eyes widened before snapping shut as we started to tumble down a hill.

I hadn't even known it was there but whether that was the darkness of the night or always looking to make sure Naruto was okay, I wasn't sure.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a minute or two, we landed in a small clearing that was shrouded in darkness except for the few rays of moonlight breaking through the foliage canopying us from sight.

Looking up the hill we had fallen down, I stayed still hoping for some indication of where our enemy was.

After a few moments I heard talking.

Pulling away from Naruto silently, I waited for him to sit up. When he did, I noticed the gashes he had received from the fall. I meet his eyes in silent question.

His response was to silently pull out his kunai.

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
__Falling down under the pale moonlight_

Silently climbing back up the hill, we hid amongst the shadows watching our attackers.

Quickly activating my Sharingan, I moved towards the group's outskirts. With one quick stroke, I cut the neck of one of the members, killing him silently.

Carefully laying him down to the ground, I watched Naruto do the same to another member.

Standing up, I managed to kill one more before they noticed they were being silently slaughtered.

I quickly pulled out more weapons and threw myself into the battle, killing one of the men instantly with a kunai to the heart.

Pulling my kunai from the man, I snapped another's neck with a powerful kick before turning around just in time to see Naruto kill the other two.

With a blank face, I cleaned my weapons on one of the dead ninja's clothes before re-sheathing them.

Turning to Naruto, I went to speak but stopped when I noticed his face, it was pale and he was slightly shaking.

Cautiously taking a step forward, I asked, "Naruto?"

He turned to me just as clouds uncovered the moon, light filling the clearing.

He had blood on his outfit and dry tear trails down his face.

Fear wrapped itself around me as I wondered if he was hurt, but before I could ask, he ran towards me.

Collapsing in front of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started shaking.

Feeling moisture soak through me shirt, I realized he was crying again.

I wanted to hug him back but at the same time I knew I shouldn't show my affection.

As his tears increased and his grip on me tightened, I was reminded of all the times I'd wanted to hug him, touch him, _comfort_ him. Wanted to do so many things but held back.

Looking at his blonde hair, I sighed almost inaudible before giving in and wrapping my arms around his shaking form.

_You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

He tensed at my touch almost causing me to flinch.

I started to pull away but before I could, he relaxed and tightened his hold.

A small affectionate smile formed on my face as we stayed there, hugging each other under the moonlight… surrounded by dead bodies. Granted, not the most beautiful setting one would imagine, but somehow, it just seemed to fit us.

Letting my eyes fall back to look at Naruto, I smiled again but it soon turned to a frown.

Why had he been crying?

I opened my mouth but before I could answer, Naruto pulled his head away from my chest and let me go.

Dropping my smile do I was back to my usual blank face, I let my arms fall to my sides.

Standing up he lifted his head to look at me. He was sporting one of his famous fake smiles.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Sorry about that must have been something I ate."

Turning away from me he went to walk away but froze as he looked at the bodies.

I saw him shudder before continuing, walking through them while making sure to not touch them.

Deciding not to pressure him in fear of another breakdown like before, I silently followed, carefully watching him from the corner of my eye as we ran, dodging trees.

When Naruto finally stopped running, I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

Leaning against a tree, I caught my breath. When my breathing was no longer laboured, I looked back at Naruto who was still panting against a tree.

I waited until I could no longer hear his breathing before breaking the silence.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? You've been silent this whole time, not to mention when you burst into tears before."

He didn't answer; he didn't even make any indication that he had heard me.

My eye twitched, I would never admit it, but I was worried about him. Naruto was never like this, and I didn't even know what was wrong.

Striding over to him, I stopped in front of him and waited until he meet my eyes.

I almost flinched at the blank look in them.

"Naruto, tell me what the fuck is going on," I demanded, using all my will power not to start shaking him.

Glaring, he pushed me backwards with each word, "Leave. Me. Alone"

Giving my famous Uchiha death glare I growled out, "No. Now explain what's wrong."

I had expected him to punch me, yell at me, hell, I'd expected him to do anything but burst into tears and start weakly punching my chest.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed his arms, stopping his 'attack'.

A chocked sob escaped his mouth and before I knew it I was pulling him to my chest and hugging him and even when he's knees started to buckle all I did was slowly lower him to the ground with me.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Sitting down on the ground, I wasn't sure what to do with Naruto; he was practically a second layer of skin he was pressed that close to me.

Slowly looking down at him, I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair.

I made myself ignore it as I slowly unwrapped one arm from him, but as I did I felt him shiver and a small whimper of protest come from him.

Surprised, I went to place my hand back where it was but before I could, he started trying to move out of my hold.

Tightening my grip, I felt his movements slowly cease, much to my relief.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a small confused voice.

I mentally sighed; how could I answer that without giving everything away and making him hate me?

"Naruto, you're my teammate and my friend… my best friend actually, of course I'm going to be concerned as to what's wrong."

I felt him shake his head against my chest, causing me to smile slightly despite the circumstances.

"No, why are you… being nice to me… and… and…" he trailed off almost as if doubting it was real.

Hoping to make him less confused, I finished his sentence, "Hugging you?"

He nodded.

Letting some small amount of affection and worry slip into my voice I answered, "Naruto, something's wrong… and even though I may not show it. I don't want you in pain… so please. Tell me what's wrong."

He still seemed unconvinced. "But why me? Why am I your best friend? I know you wouldn't be this nice for Sakura or Shikamaru or someone…"

I hesitated before answering, I wanted to tell him the truth, the whole truth… but he was the only person who ever understood me, my only friend… I wouldn't lose that for anything.

"Naruto, we're the same. In everything we do, ever since we we're kids… and ever since we were kids… you've been the only one to ever care. That's why I care. That's why it's _you_ I worry about."

When I finished, I heard him laugh slightly.

Blinking, I gave an indignant snort.

Giggling, he said, "Sorry Sasuke, but you sound so mushy… it's funny."

I could feel his smile against my chest and even though it was at my expense, I really wanted to just smile to back.

_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same_

"I think I'm okay now."

Looking up, he gave me a weary but true smile.

Making sure to keep my happiness and relief hidden, I just gave a small nod before looking up at the sky.

"It's almost morning and you probably can't walk far. So we better find shelter. We'll take turns sleeping through the day… it's probably safer to be undercover anyway."

He nodded before saying, "Yeah I guess so."

I let my arms fall away as he slowly stood up, missing the warmth as soon as it disappeared.

Standing up, I dusted myself off before walking past him; I was already annoyed at how much affection I had shown.

As we walked, the wind picked up making me shiver slightly but I continued walking.

After a few moments, I felt a slightly shaking hand touch my shoulder.

Turning around I looked at Naruto who was hugging his free hand around himself while shivering.

Taking his hand off my shoulder he used it to point into some foliage. Following his gaze it took me a few seconds to realize there was a small cave there.

"Sasuke, l-l-lets camp t-there," He said teeth chattering.

I quickly nodded, my worry increasing when I noticed the goosebumps covering his arms.

As we walked towards the cave, I bent down picking up sticks and the occasional branch.

Entering the cave, I went towards the back before putting some of the wood down and performing my fireball jutsu. Sitting down I started warming my hands, waiting for Naruto to join me.

I watched him approach from the corner of my eye, when he stopped next to the fire; still shaking I lifted my head.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

He gave me a nervous look before mumbling something that I couldn't catch.

"Speak louder."

He let out a small sigh before saying, "I'm really c-cold, Sasuke. Can I s-sit next to y-you?"

I blinked, surprised before nodding slowly.

I wasn't worried about him sitting next to me… more about what I would do to him while he did.

But hopefully the warmth of the fire would make him move soon.

_We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun_

Sitting down, he leaned his head on my shoulder and consequently letting me feel his shivers.

Hoping he wouldn't look too far into it, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I waited for him to pull away but instead he wiggled closer wrapping his arms around my waist causing me to shiver, but not because I was cold.

We stayed huddled together in silence, slowly warming up.

It was soon broken when Naruto whispered, "Sasuke, thanks for letting me sit with you, but I'm warm now."

He went to move away but I pulled him back towards me, mentally berating myself when he looked at me with confused eyes.

"Sasuke?" He asked curiously.

Wrapping my arms more tightly around him, I answered, "We need to preserve boy heat. It gets cold out here at night."

He gave a muttered 'oh' before falling silent again.

I thought I heard disappointment in his voice but ruled it out as him simply disliking that he had to stay next to me.

I gave a 'hn' before focusing on the flames. I needed something to get my mind off the fact I was cuddling with the one guy in the entire village that could get under my skin… and into my heart.

I had just managed to zone out when I was shaken out of it by a whimper.

Blinking, I turned to look at Naruto whose head was buried in my shoulder.

"Naruto?" I asked, lightly shaking him and causing his head to snap up as he looked around wide eyed.

He looked at me surprised before pulling me even tighter to him shaking as he muttered random words.

"Naruto," I said forcefully, hoping to snap him from the aftershocks of what could only have been a nightmare.

He slowly looked up at me, staring blankly for a few seconds before a few tears fell from his eyes.

Clutching me as if I might slip away he started rambling, "You said you hated me and that you would never be my friend, that I was beneath you and, and then you left and I tried to find you but I couldn't and then when I did you were dying and I tired to save you but, but you wouldn't let me. You said you'd rather die then have me touch you."

My eyes widened and I shivered; shocked at the content of his nightmare and how much sadness and fear it caused him.

_Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

Gaining back most of my composure, I grabbed his chin making our eyes lock and stopping his babbling.

"I have never and will never hate you. I wouldn't leave you if you didn't want me to and I wouldn't die rather then have you touch me. I would die just to _be able_ to touch you."

His eyes widened and he said my name on a whisper and before I could even think of the consequences I had lent down and pressed our lips together.

He tensed but I ignored it, focusing on the feel of his lips against mine, not wanting the moment to end but knowing that all too soon it would.

I was soon pushed off of him, falling back onto the cave floor; my head inches away from landing in the fire.

"How much of a bastard are you? If you knew about my feelings you'd didn't have to play on them. And here I thought you were different to everyone else."

He gave me a hurt look and went to stand up but I stopped him grabbing his shirt and pulling him back down to the floor.

He glared and went to punch me but I blocked it, grabbing his hands and stopping him from attacking.

He struggled but I just held him tighter, making sure he couldn't get loose. When he finally stopped, we were kneeling on the ground, staring at each other as I held both of his wrists.

Through clenched teeth, he growled out, "What are you doing? If you want to make fun of me do it, but I won't play games Uchiha."

I flinched at the hatred lacing my name but didn't lose my nerve, if I was right I could live with a few hurtful words.

"Naruto, do you like me?"

His glare hardened. "Why should I say it?"

Bringing his face close to mind I practically growled out, "Tell me now."

Pushing forward he kissed me for a few seconds before pulling back, "I fucking love you, okay?! Are you happy now?!"

A burst of warmth and happiness erupted from my heart spreading through out my body.

Looking him in the eyes, I let a true smile form on my face. "Yeah dobe, I am, because I love you too."

A small gasp escaped him before he started shaking his head. "

You, you can't love me. I'm, I'm a demon… no one loves me. You love Sakura, she always says so… you can't love me, I'm a guy… you can't."

Letting go of his wrists I kissed him again, tangling one hand in his hair while the other stroked his cheek.

It was a tender kiss that I used to pour ever emotion I felt for him into it, hoping he would understand it.

When I pulled back, I wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes. "

Tch, Dobe. Only you can find a way to cry when you find out your love isn't unrequited."

He gave a small laugh before pulling me into a hug and whispering into my neck, "I love you Sasuke, I don't know how or why you love me… but I've never been happier."

I smiled even as I felt a few of his tears leak into my shirt. "Dobe, you're such a girl."

He pulled back and gave me a playful punch. "Asshole."

I just smirked causing him to grin before tackling me to the ground.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
__Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Glaring, I went to move but froze as I realized what positions we had ended up in; I was on my back and Naruto was straddling me.

He seemed to notice it too as he developed a blush.

After a few moments, his blush died down and his face turned curious. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?" I asked while trying desperately not to think about our positions.

His voice however proved a distraction as he turned quiet, "How much do you… love me?"

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes from his face.

I watched it slowly heat up again until he looked like a tomato. "Well… I was, you know just wondering… if… well, are you willing to make this," he indicated at us. "Well an, us?"

I blinked before sighing.

"Baka," he went to protest but my next words stopped him, "Of course. How else will people know not to touch what's mine?"

He rolled his eyes. "Possessive Uchiha's."

I ignore the comment. "Are you going to let me up dobe?"

He went to nod but stopped, a mischievous smile taking over his face. "Nope, I like it right here."

He proved his point by running his hand across my stomach making me shiver.

"Naruto." I said warningly, he stopped and I mentally breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Hey Sasuke." he leaned down so he was practically lying on top of me, "How long have you liked me?"

I blinked before saying with a small smirk, "Curiosity killed the cat."

He smiled. "Good thing I'm not a cat then."

There was something secretive in his voice but I didn't get a chance to ask about it as he started talking again, "I don't know when I started liking you, but I think I first starting noticing you more after you almost died from Haku's attack on the bridge."

He turned contemplative before looking at me with wide eyes. "You… you went in front of me because you loved me… because I was your precious person… that's what Haku meant. That's what _you_ meant… why didn't you just tell me then?"

I shrugged as best as I could in the position we were in.

"I didn't think you'd feel the same."

He nodded, understanding in his eyes. "I guess so… still, it's not like you found a better way to tell me today. Kissing me and hoping for the best?"

I smirked. "But I got what I wanted."

He laughed and smiled at me. "Yeah I guess you did, didn't ya?"

I gave an annoyed 'hn' as I felt my legs start to go to sleep.

"Naruto, can you get off me now?"

He blinked before blushing and quickly standing up. "Sorry, I forgot."

He held out his hand which I let him pull me up with.

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
__  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

When I was standing, we just stood there, locked in a limbo of sorts, both holding hands while looking into each others eyes.

Without thought we moved forward locking lips once again, only this time it was filled with pure lust, desire and the built feelings that we had kept hidden for so long.

It was crash of emotions, and with in seconds are tongues were duelling, hands clenched in each others hair and bodies pressed together.

The taste of strawberries and ramen filled my senses briefly before I soon started to run out of air.

Pulling back, we stood, foreheads touching as we caught our breath.

He gave me a small tired smile when our breathing had calmed.

Pulling him closer, I hugged him to me, never wanting to let the feeling go.

When he gave a small purr, relaxing completely against me I never wanted Kakashi and Sakura to find us, I wanted to stay in the cave, wrapped in this moment for the rest of my life.

Leaning down, I whispered in his ear, "Come on; let's go sit by the fire."

He nodded and pulled back from me, heading towards it.

I suddenly wanted to grab him and go back to that moment but I refrained and instead followed him towards the only light in the cave.

He went to sit down but I stopped him.

He gave me a curious look but I just sat down against the cave wall and made a come here gesture. Smiling, he came and sat down between my legs, leaning his head on my chest.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I felt him cover them with his own.

I smiled before leaning my chin on his shoulder and pulling him even closer to me.

He gave a small chuckle. "Sasuke, I'm going to start crushing you into the wall if you keep pulling me closer."

Kissing his neck lightly, I replied. "I don't care. Besides, I'm not planning on letting you out of my grasp."

I could sense his eye roll but I didn't comment.

He started to relax against me and seemed to be drifting off to sleep when suddenly he pulled back startling me.

"What's wrong?" I asked my eyes automatically darting towards the cave entrance.

"What about the villages? They'll kill me… oh god your fangirls _they'll_ kill me… and I'll ruin your reputation!! I'll just be a nuisance and, and a burden," he turned to me with wide eyes. "This can only turn bad!"

Unwrapping one of my arms, I placed a finger over his babbling lips. "Naruto, do you love me?"

He went to protest to the question but I glared, causing him to fall silent as I repeated my question.

Keeping his eyes downcast, he nodded and I was struck by how much he seemed to be denying himself happiness. He must have gotten used to every good thing being taken away from him.

The thought made my heart clench painfully.

Pulling up his chin, I made sure his attention was focused on me before saying "And I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're mine and I don't care what you do or what people say about us. I will **never** let you go. Ever."

_Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
__  
You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure_

The smile he gave me made my heart quicken and made my body feel so light, and warm.

Snuggling into my chest he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Following his example, I did the same as well as leaning my chin on his golden hair.

Whispering into my chest he made me freeze at his words, "You're my everything Sasuke. I don't know what I'd do without you." I

I felt a small trail of water make its way down my face as I smiled.

I couldn't remember being this happy, not since before Itachi had killed the clan.

Ignoring the tear, I buried my face in Naruto's hair, letting the faint smell of cinnamon and Naruto fill my senses.

I couldn't understand how he could ever love me when there were so many better people for him to have, but I sure as hell wasn't about to correct him.

In a sleepy voice he whispered, "Sasuke… did you know you smell like apples and springtime?"

I let my cheek lie on his hair as I answered, "No, I didn't."

I felt him smile into my chest. "What do I smell like Sasu?"

I smiled despite myself at the nickname. "Cinnamon"

He pouted before saying his voice slightly muffled, "I only have one smell? That's mean. I'm always falling behind you in something."

I gave a small snort. "Dobe, we're comparing smells. Does it really matter if you have less?"

He nodded lightly.

Sighing I decided to placate him. "Okay, well do you want to know all your smells then?"

"You said I only have one… was Sasu lying?" He yawned to finish the sentence. It was almost too cute.

"No, you just have a lot of smells that mix into one."

He nodded as if waiting to be told them.

Bringing up one hand to play with his hand, I started to list them, "Well, you have cinnamon which I mentioned; you taste like strawberries and ramen," he giggled at being told what he tasted like but I continued as if he hadn't. "You sometimes have the faint smell of peaches mixed with raspberries, but you can only sometimes smell them. Usually you just have this fruity aroma that surrounds you, it's almost indescribable, but the smell of cinnamon comes from your hair."

He tightened his hold around me. "I want you with me every time I go to sleep… tell me you'll stay with me, forever."

It was said in such a pathetically hopefully voice, that I couldn't refuse.

"I promise you Naruto, that for as long as I live. I'll stay with you when ever you need and want me."

_You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love _

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me_

He smiled against my chest. "Your, being mushy Sasuke."

Even though it was said in jest, I knew he was truly reassured by my words when he tightened his hold on me.

Snorting lightly, I kept with the lighter conversation. "Way to break the mood baka."

He laughed. "I'm just sleepy Sasuke… besides I know you're not a touchy feely guy so it's really nice to hear you say it."

I blinked; I hadn't even noticed, but he was right. I was saying stuff completely out of character for me but saying it to Naruto felt right… I guess it is true about the things you do for love.

"Sasuke… will you wake me when it's my turn to keep watch?"

I sighed, I hadn't wanted him to ask that question, he was obviously tired and I didn't like him unwell.

"No." I answered simply.

He stirred a little, obviously trying to will sleep away. "What? You need sleep too. Promise you'll wake me Sasuke-Teme."

I gave a 'hn' in reply but when he started to get up, I just scowled before pulling him back into my chest. "Fine, I'll wake you."

Slowly he relaxed back into me. "Good… but if you don't I'll have your head on a platter."

When I was sure he was comfortable I replied. "Tch, like you could, dobe."

He gave a muffled 'teme' as he started to get tired again.

"Just go to sleep Naruto."

He nodded tiredly, the movement barely there. "Yeah… I should, but are you sure you're not too tired? I could do the first shift. I'm not tired."

He muffled a yawn in my shirt as soon as he finished.

"Tch, I prefer living dobe, which means the guard shouldn't be yawning. I'll do first watch."

He nodded causing me to cock an eyebrow before lightly shaking my head; he must be tired to not be making a comeback towards that sentence.

Wriggling a little he got more comfortable. "You're not uncomfy?"

I laughed lightly; he looked so innocent and cute when he was half asleep and making up words.

"I'm fine, now sleep and stop worrying."

He nodded and after one more yawn, fell silent.

_Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

I thought he had fallen asleep but then he spoke, barely audible, "Sasuke… I'll be… there for you too. My Sasuke… when ever, I'm needed… I love you… my koi."

Even though he was half asleep the sincerity in each word had me pulling him closer.

When his breathing had turned rhythmic, indicating he'd falling asleep, I moved some hair out of his eyes before tenderly whispering, "We are one and the same you and I Naruto. We've lost, hated and been lonely. We've both grown from our experiences, but from now on, we will never go through anything alone. Sweet dreams my koi. Tomorrow is a new day, a new life, one that will last forever."  
_  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
__  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same(Ever the same)_

* * *

**AN:** WOOP!! I finished the songfic FINNALY!! Hehehe well anyways whatcha think? Its long man, I've never wrote a oneshot this long. It's 10 pages and 4921 words!! O.O How amazing is that? Well anyways I hoped you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!! Oh and if you're a reader of Anonymous Love I will be updating it soon hopefully within the next three days since it's the weekend!! 'does happy dance' Well yeah anyways thanks for reading!! I hope you have enjoyed Ever The Same and hopefully the story fit with the lyrics!! Oh hehehe and sorry for any spelling mistakes but if they're big ones just tell me and I'll fix them. Well Toodles

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
